Di Balik Kabut
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Aladdin dan Morgiana, lalu sesuatu yang mereka cari... di balik kabut-Alibaba. /Based on episode 7. Contains AlaAli Hints/ Oneshoot. RnR?


**Magi; The Labyrinth of Magic **© **Ohtaka Shinobu.**

**WARNINGS!** _Maybe OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. __Based on episode 7. Scene lompat-lompat._

_Contains AlaAli **hints**._

((Tekan saja tombol **back** jika tidak ingin terkena Sop Iler** #krik** _Spoiler_))_  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Mor… pergi ke Balbadd untuk menemukan kapal dan pulang ke daerah asalmu, 'kan?" pemuda biru itu terus melangkah, berjalan menyusuri hutan. Di belakangnya, gadis berwajah tegas dengan rambut merah mengikuti. Seakan dibimbing menuju Balbadd.

"Ya," jawabnya. Jeda sejenak. "lalu… aku juga ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi. Kau dan Alibaba. Aku ingin berterima kasih. Kalian telah mengambil kembali masa depanku."

Aladdin tentu gelagapan ketika gadis bernama Morgiana itu berlutut, mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya. Setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat, akhirnya Aladdin berhasil menghentikan _gesture_ Morgiana. Ia menghela napas lega. Kembali Aladdin memandang jalan setapak yang ada di hadapannya. "Haaaah. Aku juga ingin segera bertemu dengan Alibaba."

"Jika kita mengikuti jalan ini, kita akan bertemu dengannya," telunjuk Morgiana mengarah pada jalan di hadapan mereka. Jalan yang sekiranya harus mereka lalui untuk sampai ke Balbadd.

Aladdin mengulas senyum, "Ya. Itu benar," sambungnya. Ia berbalik, hendak meneruskan langkahnya, namun tertegun sesaat ketika melihat sosok Alibaba yang berlari riang ke arahnya. Penuh senyum, dengan tangan terentang seakan ingin memeluk dengan erat dirinya.

Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Alibaba. Bertemu dengan si _ahoge_ berambut pirang itu. Ya... bertemu.

Bertemu...

"?!" tunggu, mana mungkin Alibaba hanya muncul dengan penampilan super ekstrim begini? Nyaris telanjang bulat, dengan sehelai daun yang menutupi areal pribadinya. Penampilan yang mengalahkan bintang AV—luar biasa... sesat. Lalu... surai ungu dan otot-otot yang terlihat begitu atletis...

Eh, ungu? Otot?! Seorang Alibaba memiliki itu?

"Halo. Hari yang cerah, yah," dan bisa ngomong sesantai itu pula.

.

.

.

"Mor, menjauh! Dia berbahaya!" Aladdin sontak panik, berusaha menjauhkan Morgiana dari makhluk eksibisonis itu.

"Tenang saja, Aladdin. Aku bisa membereskannya!"

"Dia ini mungkin monster!"

"Tu-tunggu, kelihatannya kalian salah mengerti akan situasinya!"

_Misunderstanding_, sih... katanya.

.

_((Tenang saja, Aladdin. Monster eksibisionis itu akan mengantarkanmu pada Alibaba, kok.))_

.

Aladdin dan Morgiana tidak menyangka, bahwa monster eksibisionis yang mereka ributkan tadi adalah seorang yang sangat baik. Bayangkan, hanya dipinjami baju bekas Aladdin yang kekecilan, orang itu sudah membalasnya dengan membayarkan kamar di hotel mewah—tempat ia menginap juga. Sepertinya ia seorang yang sangat dihormati—lihat saja para subordinatnya yang sopan dan hormat padanya.

"Wuaaah! Kamar yang keren banget!" Aladdin masuk ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya dan Morgiana. Sebuah kamar mewah dengan ornamen dan hiasan khas. Karpet yang bersih, serta dua tempat tidur dengan kasur tebal. Aladdin langsung saja menerjang kasur dan berbaring dengan luwesnya. Empuk sekali, terlihat bagaimana tubuh Aladdin menjajal kasur itu. Nyaman. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa senang dan puas.

"Oh, iya, Kakak," Aladdin bertanya pada pelayan yang tadi mengantar mereka, sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu dan pergi. "Di manakah kami bisa menemukan kapal menuju ke _Dark Continent_?"

"_Dark continent_?" sang pelayan terlihat bingung sejenak. "Aah, maksudmu kapal yang akan berlayar menuju selatan? Sekarang akan sulit menemukannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Yah... karena _Fog Troupe_."

Kini, ganti Aladdin yang memasang wajah bingung. "_Fog Troupe_?"

"Iya. Disebut begitu, karena kota ini kerap diselimuti kabut. Lalu segerombol perampok akan muncul bersamaan dengan datangnya kabut," jelas sang pelayan—tepat sama dengan penjelasan Ahbmed yang berkunjung menemui Sinbad.

"Hanya sebuah grup perampok bau, sih, tapi dua tahun yang lalu mereka pecah, dan anggotanya semakin bertambah banyak. Mereka melengkapi diri mereka dengan semacam benda-benda sihir yang aneh. Para tentara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, menjadikan mereka grup anarkis yang kuat," suara Ahbmed.

"Namun, mereka hanya menyerang mansion orang-orang kaya, lalu membagikan lagi harta dan uang yang mereka dapat. Makanya... beberapa orang beranggapan mereka adalah pahlawan," suara si pelayan kembali terdengar.

—Robin Hood. "Pahlawan perampok, ya?" gumam Morgiana. Pelan.

"Tapi… belakangan ini… kerusuhan semakin buruk saja."

Aladdin menyambung. "Pemimpin baru mereka…."

"Ya."

Aladdin… melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir sang pelayang. Nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Sangat dikenalnya.

"... namanya Alibaba. Mereka menyebutnya; sang Ajaib Alibaba."

... hening.

Aladdin maupun Morgiana bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Merasa suasana mulai berubah, sang pelayan pun pamit. Meninggalkan Aladdin dan Morgiana berdua di dalam kamar.

...hening lagi.

"Sang Ajaib Alibaba, ya..." suara Mor memecah keheningan.

Aladdin menelan ludah. Berusaha rileks dan santai. Dengan senyum yang ia lemparkan pada Morgiana, suara riangnya kembali ia perdengarkan. "Aku tidak yakin itu Alibaba _kita_."

"Uum... yah..."

Riang, Aladdin melompat dari atas tempat tidur, berlari ringan menuju jendela. Ia buka jendela tersebut, membiarkan udara di luar masuk ke dalam kamar, angin sepoi membelai poni birunya lembut. Sangat segar.

"Aah... aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Alibaba _lagi_."

.

_((Ia menerawang. Lagi. Lagi. Membayangkan senyum lebar Alibaba ada di hadapannya. Ia akan mencari senyum itu._

_Harus ketemu. _

_Harus.))_

_._

"Ingin memesan minum apa, Tuan?" tanya sang pelayan restoran pada Ja'far.

"Air putih saja," jawab Ja'far datar.

"Nggak mau yang tumpeh-tumpeh, Mas? Segar, loh."

"Ogah."

"Oh, Pak Ogah. Lagi di toilet, sih-

"Aaaaagh!" frustasi Ja'far menghadapi pelayan super ajaib satu ini. Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke posisinya—di belakang Sinbad. Kini, ia, Masrur, Sinbad, Aladdin dan Morgiana tengah berada di restoran hotel. Ja'far yang mengurusi segala tetek bengek pemesanan makanan.

Lihatlah liur Aladdin dan Morgiana yang telah terbit ketika melihat Ikan _Sea Bream_ yang kecoklatan. Terlihat menggoda dengan wangi bumbu yang khas. Tanpa ragu lagi, Aladdin langsung saja menerkam hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah tentu makanan-makanan itu terasa lezat—harganya 'kan mahal. Acara perkenalan di sela-sela makan siang ini berlanjut ketika Sinbad dan Ja'far dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan Jin yang dikeluarkan oleh Aladdin—Ugo.

Karena itu, Sinbad tahu. Aladdin adalah seorang Magi—sosok Ugo sudah cukup untuk membuktikan itu. Raja itu mengajak Aladdin untuk bergabung; menangkap gerombolan perampok yang meresahkan kota.

"Tunggu, Sin. Kau mau mengajak anak-anak ini ikut?" Ja'far mencoba menghentikan ide (yang menurutnya) gila itu. Anak-anak. Bertempur. Melawan gerombolan perambok. Mana ia tega?

"Kenapa tidak?" Sinbad bahkan menjawabnya dengan santai. "Aladdin itu Magi. Dia dipilih oleh takdir dan punya kekuatan yang tepat untuk itu."

Entahlah. Ja'far pun akhirnya menyerah. Seakan tidak dapat melawan kata-kata Sinbad. Setelah semuanya setuju, Sinbad langsung saja meminta waktu untuk menyusun rencana—ia setuju saja ketika Morgiana menyampaikan niatnya dan Aladdin. _Dark continent_ menunggu.

Ah... Alibaba juga menunggu.

"Nah, Morgiana. Kamu bisa menunggu di hotel saja, ya?" pinta Sinbad. Sepertinya tidak melirik ekspresi Morgiana. "Walaupun kamu _fanalis_, tapi kamu perempuan. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut bertempur," katanya enteng, membimbing Morgiana masuk menuju hotel.

_**Kraaak! **_

Lantai batu itu retak, akibat hantaman telapak kaki Morgiana. Dengan wajah cemberut, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sinbad. "Aku juga ingin ikut bertempur," rutuknya.

"O-oke," pucat Sinbad. Waduh. Tampang perawan, kekuatan perkasa. Sekali gampar… tengkorak bonyok.

.

_((Hanya beberapa jam lagi._

_Pertemuan yang menyesakkan itu terjadi._

_Ya...‚ 'kan?))_

.

Rencana itu dimulai.

Pertempuran dengan Pasukan Perampok _Fog Troupe_ akhirnya dimulai.

"Mereka terperangkap dalam ilusi," suara Ja'far membuat Morgiana dan Aladdin menoleh. Akhirnya Morgiana sadar; mengapa saat di bawah sana, suasana terlihat menyenangkan, padahal jika dilihat dari atas sini… pertempuran justru sedang berlangsung.

"Kalian sadar, bukan? Tentang kabut merah itu? Ini bukan buatan tangan manusia. Ini pasti… semacam sihir," tutur Ja'far, menoleh, mencari-cari sumber kabut tersebut.

Di sana. Di salah satu daerah, para peringgi pasukan perampok itu tengah berjalan. Salah satu dari mereka wanita dengan rambut _dread_. Pedang yang terpasang di tangannya mengeluarkan asap kabut berwarna merah-keunguan—dialah penyebab ilusi kabut merah. Di depannya, ada pria bertubuh kekar, dengan bekas luka di mata kiri yang tertutupi kain.

"_Phantasmal Scarlet Fog_ milikmu menakutkan seperti biasanya, ya, Zaynab," kata pria itu, menghadap dengan bangga pada wanita di belakangnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat gunakan _Corroding Golden Fog_ milikmu, Hassan," balasnya tanpa ekspresi. Tegas memerintah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hassan langsung saja menggores tembok itu dengan pedang yang terpasang di tangannya. Seketika, asap berwarna emas melunturkan kekokohan tembok tersebut. Membuat hancur tembok mansion sehingga para perampok leluasa masuk ke dalam.

"Serbu! Target kita adalah mansion babi gemuk kaya ini!" serunya pada para pasukannya. Sontak saja semuanya berlari masuk dengan ganas, sembari mengangkat senjata untuk menjarah. Derap langkah mereka terdengar riuh menyerbu target mereka.

Tunggu. Ada beberapa yang terhenti. Tubuh mereka terlilit kabel merah, dengan ujung kabel menancap kuat pada lantai batu. Di ujung yang satu lagi, terdapat seorang pria dengan _kafiyeh_ hijaunya, tengah menahan kabel tersebut dengan kedua lengan. Kuat.

"Apa kau bagian dari tentara, hah?!" tanya salah seorang perampok.  
"Tidak," katanya. Manik matanya berkilat karena cahaya bulan. Sementara wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena bayangan yang amat kental. "tapi karena berbagai alasan, aku harus menahan kalian."

"Sial!" bentak Hassan.

Ja'far, pria ber-_kafiyeh_ itu melompat turun, hendak maju lebih dekat dengan para gerombolan perampok itu. Sial baginya, ketika mendarat, tubuhnya langsung saja dikepung oleh kepulan asap berwarna ebonit. Membuat tubuhnya seakan dikunci oleh asap tersebut.

"Itu _Shackling Ebon Fog_," sebuah suara menyambutnya. Ketika Ja'far berhasil menoleh dengan susah payah, ia dapati seorang pria dengan rambut _dread_ pula, tengah menenteng pedang berwarna gelap di tangannya.

"Kassim!"

"Pemimpin baru dan anggota inti kami telah tiba!" seru Hassan lagi, bersamaan dengan langkap seseorang yang seluruh kepalanya ia tutupi dengan kain—hanya menyisakan mata dan sedikit rambutnya—pemimpin mereka yang baru.

Barisan belakang terkejut karena serangan mendadak. Beberapa dari mereka dipukul jatuh, dan ditendang kuat. Kecepatan sang penyerang benar-benar hebat. Gadis berambut merah ini begitu tangkas, langsung mengambil Kassim sebagai target.

"Kassim! Awas!"

Mendengar peringatan salah satu anggotanya, Kassim langsung saja bertindak, mengaktifkan _Shackling Ebon Fog_ untuk mengunci gerakan Morgiana. Sudah tentu Morgiana terperangkap, namun dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa kuat, Kassim harus menambah lagi kekuatan asap ebonitnya untuk membungkam tubuh Morgiana.

Perhatikan... pemimpin baru mereka sepertinya terlihat amat terkejut. Apakah ia kenal sosok gadis ini?

"Mor!" terlebih ketika melihat sosok yang tadi meneriakkan nama Morgiana dari atas atap itu. Pemimpin mereka melebarkan matanya.

Itu Aladdin.

"Sekarang saatnya! Ambil semua yang kalian bisa!" perintah Kassim membuat seluruh pasukannya berlari masuk, menuju mansion untuk menjarah apa yang ada. Sepertinya keadaan kembali rusuh.

_Aku mencari Alibaba_. Batin Aladdin penuh tekad. _Untuk menemukannya, aku…_

"Ugo!" seru Aladdin, sedetik kemudian meniup kuat seruling miliknya. Para pasukan perampok itu panik, ketika sesosok Jin raksasa turun melawan mereka. Ketakutan. Lari. Menghindari sosok itu. Aladdin berdiri tegap di atas tubuh Ugo. Merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat!" serunya tegas.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan sosok itu!"

"Mundur!"

Reaksi para pasukannya membuat Kassim berdecak sebal. Ia mengangkat senjatanya—siap bertarung. Sedetik, ada telapak tangan yang menyentuh pelan pundaknya, membuat Kassim bertanya pada sang pemilik telapak tangan—sang pemimpin baru.

"Ada apa?" Kassim yakin, sentuhan telapak tangan itu memintanya untuk diam. Mundur.

"Serahkan yang satu ini padaku," ucapnya, dengan suara yang dalam. Ia maju ke hadapan Aladdin, menatap dengan tajam sosok biru di hadapannya. Ketika iris saling bertemu, hanya angin malam yang berbicara di antara mereka. Saling menatap. Saling mengamati. Hening sejenak…

"Ah," ada sesuatu yang Aladdin sadari.

_Dia_….

Perlahan, pemimpin baru _Fog Troupe_ itu membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Melepaskan lilitan demi lilitan, lalu menarik kuat kain tersebut, membuat wajahnya terlihat sempurna sekarang.

Ya… pupil Alddin mengecil. Ada ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Rasa tak percaya dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Aladdin terus menatap sosok di depannya. Dia. Ya. Itu dia.

.

Helai pirang itu, dengan sedikit helai yang mencuat….

Manik bagai madu bertabur emas….

Anting bundar kecil yang menghiasi dua telinganya...

Hiasan bagai tali merah di leher itu...

Alibaba...?

.

.

_Ya... kami menemukannya sekarang. _

_Kami menemukan seseorang yang kami cari. _

_Tapi bukan begini cara kami bertemu. _

_Bukan begini yang aku inginkan. _

_Alibaba. _

_Benarkah itu kau? _

_Kaumuncul dengan sosok yang membuat kami terkejut. Sesuatu—sosok yang akhirnya kami temukan... _

_**Di balik kabut.**_

* * *

**Berakhir dengan gajenya**

**-_End_-  
**

* * *

**Ya Tuhaaaaan! Aku bikin apaan, sih? Ini, sih, bukan fanfiksi namanya QAQ tapi novelisasiiiiiii D'X Ihik, maafkan keabalan saya. ****Semoga gak ada yang baca **#TerusKenapaDiPostingNon?** Saya gak ada ide buat nyemplung ke fandom Magi. Padahal temen-temen sekloter udah—malah lebih dewa pula mereka. Kembalikan virus Magi-kuuuuu **#plakPlak

**Entah kenapa… saya ngerasa ada dorongan yang kuat; "aku harus nulis fanfiksi Magi. Apapun caranya harus nulis. Harus. Harus. Gak peduli gimana pun hasilnya. Pokoknya harus nulis!" karena dorongan abal itu, terciptalah fanfiksi ini. Padahal beneran, saya betul-betul kering ide untuk ini. Duh, entahlah. Pokoknya jangan lempar saya dengan Budel atau Amon karena keabalan saya. Tolong lempar saja saya dengan Ja'faaaaaaaaar **:DDD

**Betewe di **_**Anime**_**, sih, mereka manggil orang pake –**_**san**_**, -**_**kun**_**, dan sejenisnya. Tapi saya mau coba mereka manggil biasa aja. Soalnya kayaknya aneh aja, 'kan kebangsaan mereka Arab, tapi manggilnya pake sufiks Jepang gitu **O3O

**Betewe karena minim editan dan aku menyandang gelar Ratu Typo... jadi kalo ada typo dan misstypo biarin aja yah** #PlakDorDor

**Akhir katak, **#krik** review…? Nggak juga enggak apa-apa. Tapi kasih saya Ja'far **#woy.

**Salam, _Minna_. **

**November 2012. Ryudou Ai/Ratu Galau/RaSum #2/ AJL #3/Ratu Typo. Ratu Abal/Ratu Gaje. (iya gelar saya banyak.) **


End file.
